peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-21 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * Sessions *70 Gwen Party #2, recorded 26th May 1992, repeat, first broadcast 20 June 1992. No known commercial release. *Chumbawamba #1, recorded 2nd August 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Babes In Toyland: Bruised Violet (LP – Fontanelle) Southern 5''' *Redrose: I'm No Playboy (7") Sinbad Production SIN 1910 '''5 *Mundo Musique: Albido (12" - Andromeda) R&S RS 92018 5''' *David Grisman: My Aching Heart (v/a album - Son Of Rounder Banjo) Rounder ROUNDER CD 11558 '''5 *Don Caballero: The Lucky Father Brown (7 inch EP) Pop Bus 1 4-2 sounds like John talks over Ivor Cutler at end *unknown noise 14:06 1''' *Polaris: Annihilator (The Wildlife On More Than One Mix) (12") Underground Level Recordings ULR 006 '''1 *Sebadoh: Really Insane II (album - Rocking The Forest) Domino WIGLP2 1''' *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: It's Not What You Know (7") Play It Again Sam BIAS 219-7 '''1 5 *Chumbawamba: Birdie Song (session) 1''' *Some Velvet Sidewalk: Loch Ness (LP - Avalanche) K KLP 10 '''1 *Blind Willie McTell: Travelin' Blues 5''' *Tellurians: L' Hysterie (Summer '92 Mix) (12" - Spirit Of Adventure (The Remix E.P.)) See Saw SW 92012 '''1 5 *Die Haut: Intoxication (LP - Head On) What's So Funny About.. SF 122 1 5 *Red Rose: Ragamuffing Sound (7") Pickout 5''' *Wat Tyler: Not Superstitious (split 2x7" with Leatherface - Hops And Barley / Discipline) Clawfist XPIG-15 '''5 *Leatherface: Hops And Barley (split 2x7" with Wat Tyler - Hops And Barley / Discipline) Clawfist XPIG-15 5''' *Brainstorm: Untitled (12" - TZ 9) TZ TZ 9 '''2 5''' *Space Streakings: Hiropon Goo!! / We Are All Prostitute / Nohten-Chiyyoka Hyper Love (v/a LP - Dead Tech 3: New Japanese Music) Charnel 4:57 '''2 4-1 5 *Chumbawamba: Knock Three Times (session) 2''' *Quazar: Change For The Better (Chicago Mix) (12 inch) Go Bang! Records '''2 5 *Datblygu: Maes E (split 7" with Llybwr Llythog) Ankst ANKST 32 2''' *Verve: Gravity Grave (10") Hut '''2 *70 Gwen Party: Howard Hughes (Peel Session) 2''' *Motherhead Bug: Age Of Dwarfs (7") PCP Entertainment PCP-002 '''2 6 *1:21 timecheck - so some doubt about whether all tracks below are from this show *Fun Da Mental: Azaan - The Calling (12" - Ghandi's Revenge) Nation 3 6 *Smoking Popes: Brand New Hairstyle (7" - Inoculator) Radius RADIUS 1 3 6 *Spicelab: Spicecowboy (12" - Spicelab E.P.) Harthouse HH 007 6''' *Rancid Hell Spawn: Rebel With A Bus Pass (7" - Gastro Boy) Wrench '''3 4-3 *Sack: Magnetism (single - Dilettanti) Lemon 011 3''' *70 Gwen Party: Stop Resurrect & Fire (Peel Session) '''1 (partial) 3''' *Spicelab: Spicecowboy (12" - Spicelab E.P.) Harthouse HH 007 '''6 *Fall: 2 X 4 (album - The Wonderful And Frightening World Of...) Beggars Banquet BEGA 58 3''' *Silkworm: St Patrick's Day (album - L'Ajre) Temporary Freedom TEMPO 1 '''3 *unknown riot grrl 3''' *Beres Hammond: Falling In Love Again (7") Penthouse '''7 *Leo Anibaldi: Raiders Of The Future (12" - The Riders Of The Future) ACV ACV1008 7 File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.11 side a *2) John Peel tape no.11 side b *3) John Peel tape no.13 side a *4) best of peel vol 51 side 1 with introductions *5) 1992-08-xx Peel Show LE146 *6) 1992-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE147 *7) 1992-08-xx Peel Show LE148 ;Length *1) 46:15 (from 10:48) (14:06-25:53, 29:45-33:58 unique) *2) 46:10 (to 31:34) (8:25-11:45, from 16:05-28:01 unique) *3) 46:10 (27:14-end unique) *4) 46:29 (0-10:25, 14:57-17:41) *5) 1:32:01 (22:14-1:15:00) (all except 1:04:15-1:07:46 additional to File 4) *6) 1:32:41 (from 1:12:13) *7) 1:31:45 (to 9:40) ;Other *1-3) Many thanks to Dweemis *4) Many thanks to Mike *5) Created from LE146 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel August 1992 Lee Tape 146 *6) Created from LE147 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel August September 1992 Lee Tape 147 *7) Created from LE148 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel August 1992 Lee Tape 148 ;Available * 1-3) Youtube * 4) Part 1 * 5-7) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1992